Needed to be said
by Dis1832
Summary: What if Rosalie didn't like watching Bella hurt Edward over and over again in Eclipse? What if she decided to say something instead of staying on the sidelines?
1. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight-related. I'm just enjoying using her characters to tell a story. Again, I repeat, I own NOTHING of Twilight! It all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Though Stephenie Meyer does own the line with the (1), it's in the beginning of Chapter 26.  
**

 **Summary: What if Rosalie didn't like watching Bella hurt Edward over and over again in Eclipse? What if she decided to say something instead of staying on the sidelines?**

 **Takes place after Rosalie tells Bella about her human life and what caused her to be changed (Chapter 7 in Eclipse), after the newborn battle (Chapter 25), but in the beginning of Chapter 26 before she has a heart-to-heart with Jacob.**

 **A/N: I've gotten good reviews for this story so far, both on this site and on another one, which is great! I'm glad you guys like it! If you don't like it, that's fine too. But please, PLEASE, remember this is FICTION people! Don't like the way my characters acted? That's fine! Do I think Bella sucks or do I hate her? No! I actually like her! Did I like her in Eclipse? Not really, but overall I like her character. Do I not like Jacob? Eh. He was okay in New Moon, but in Eclipse? No. In BD? Yeah, he's alright. Don't like this story? Then don't continue reading it. Plain and simple. I know I sound like a total bitch, but if I don't like a story I won't continue reading it just to write a terrible review. If you have criticism for me, then yes! I appreciate that. But to just bash the storyline and say you don't like the way my characters acted? I don't need that. That's not criticism. If you think it is, please look up the word criticism. I know I have grammar mistakes. I'm not perfect. I'm not an English teacher and I'm not a perfectionist. Okay, I think my rant is over. On with the story!**

Rosalie's POV

I slowed my running to a walk as I neared the house. _What a day…_

It had only been a few hours since we'd fought and won the newborn battle and spoke to the Volturi, but it feels like it had been days ago.

I still can't believe we put ourselves in harm's way because of _her._ I know Emmett, my wonderful Emmett, thought of her as a sister, not to mention so did Alice, but we could have died! Well we're already dead, but torn to pieces and burned to ashes type of dead.

And for what? Sure, we defeated an army of newborn vampires and survived to tell the tale, but seriously, why did we? When did we get a thank you? When did we get praised for basically putting our lives on the line so she could live?

She thanked us by allowing that _mutt_ to kiss the ever living shit out of her, that's what. Did she not know that Edward was hurting because of what she did? How many times does my brother have to pay for what he did?

I get that she's still wary of Edward leaving her because of what happened after her birthday in September, but he proposed to her! He cannot live without her; he couldn't live without her then and he still can't live without her now.

He made a mistake, he paid for it, she paid for it, we all paid for it but how many times is she going to throw that back in his face by disregarding his concerns about the wolves? How many times will she ignore my brother's subtle hints that Jacob is a manipulative, immature kid, because that's what he is – a kid. He only sees her as a prize to be won – not a human being that has feelings. He guilted her at every turn and what does precious Bella do? She lets him!

Well, everyone may be walking around on eggshells because they may think we "deserve" this due to us following along with Edward's plan to leave after her disastrous birthday, but I'm fucking done by treating her like a child!

I walked into the garage and turned my head towards the ceiling, catching Alice and Bella's conversation.

"Jacob is fine, Bella,"(1) I heard Alice reassure Bella. I scoffed and I could feel the anger welling up inside of me.

I was in Alice's bathroom before I knew what I was doing.

Their conversation stopped mid-sentence and I knew I probably resembled a vampire right then by the way Bella's eyes widened and her heart rate sped up.

"Rosalie…" Alice warned while eyeing me and she took a step closer to Bella, partially hiding her from my view.

"Don't you dare, Alice! She's eighteen years old! Stop treating her with kid gloves and treat her like the adult she is!"

I could hear Emmett and Jasper racing towards the house, having heard my outburst.

"Rosalie, dear, please. This was an emotional day for Bella."

I looked over my shoulder at Esme and saw her pleading expression.

I hissed and snapped my head back at Bella and Alice.

"Do you have any idea how badly I wish I could hurt you, Bella?"

I heard her heart rate beat faster and she became even paler, if that was possible.

"Rosalie!"

I glared at Alice, daring her to interrupt me again.

"Rosie, baby, calm down…"

I could feel waves of calm trying to eradicate the feelings of anger inside of me and I growled.

"Stop it, Jasper! She needs to hear this. STOP IT!"

Thankfully, he listened to me and stopped trying to manipulate my emotions.

"Now listen to me and listen good, Bella. I talked to you about my human life and what caused me to be changed, you remember that conversation right?"

I heard everyone, besides Alice, gasp. She knew where I was going with this; I'm sure.

Bella nodded, slightly, letting me know she remembered.

"Now make me understand something, you say you want to be changed into one of us, right?" Another nod. "You say you're ready to give up everything – your family, friends, the possibility to have a _child_ even – for this life, for Edward, am I correct?" Another nod.

"Then explain to me, what the _fuck_ you're doing."

"Rosalie!"

"Sorry Esme, but it needed to be said."

I watched Bella as her expressions flitted between shocked and confused. She honestly had no idea what she was doing? Was she that dumb?

"I don't understand, Rosalie… I can't live without Edward and like you said, I'm choosing this life. I honestly don't understand."

I couldn't help myself; I laughed. I could feel the stares from my family as they watched me laughing at something that wasn't funny at all.

"Oh Bella…" I shook my head and chuckled, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear as I did so. "I honestly don't believe you don't know what you're doing."

She stared at me with a pout on her face and a pucker between her eyebrows. Obviously she was still confused.

"You claim to love my brother then prove it." I could see her open her mouth slightly, and I raised a hand, "Don't talk, just listen."

"You've hurt him so much since we've been back." I started and saw her blink as tears started to well up in her eyes. _Oh please, save the water works for someone who cares._ "You claim to love him and want to spend eternity with him then how come you kissed Jacob Black today?" I spat out his name, watching as she winced. "How dare you sit there with my brother's bracelet on your wrist and be so worried about another man – no, he's not even a fucking man, he's a fucking child! How dare you defile my brother's bracelet by letting his charm be next to the heart that Edward gave you? How fucking dare you?!" I hissed.

"Rosalie! That's enough."

I must have been really pissed off not to realize Edward and Carlisle getting closer to the house.

"No she needs to hear this, stay out of this Carlisle, please."

"Rosalie, back away from my fiancée."

I scoffed, looking at Edward, "Your fiancée, brother dear? Are you sure the wedding is still on? She did kiss that mutt, remember? Does she know how badly you were hurting?"

Edward closed his eyes and shook his head, "Rosalie, please, stop."

"NO! You're my brother, Edward. I may not always show it, but I do care about you and this family. I may not support her choice to become one of us, but I could understand why she'd want to – at least a little. I wouldn't want to be without Emmett, he's my mate; my one true love. If she was truly your mate, why is she stringing you and Jacob along, huh? Answer me that question."

It was deathly silent besides Bella's sobbing and Alice trying to reassure her. I rolled my eyes.

"It's really surprising that Alice is considered your favorite sister, Edward. I mean really, I'm sticking up for you and she's comforting the human."

"Edward," I turned to Bella and saw her holding her hand out and whimpering. "I'm so sorry."

I growled at her and stepped between her and Edward, "We don't need your apologies, _little girl._ You can't keep doing this. It's either Edward or Jacob. Put my brother out of his misery and for once in your life, make a fucking choice. Stop letting Jacob guilt you and manipulate you. Honestly, I wish you wouldn't choose my brother. You're exactly like Jacob – an immature, little kid."

I turned towards Edward and he had an unreadable expression on his face.

 _I'm not sorry for what I've told her – what you heard and what you didn't get to hear. She needed to hear this and I needed to be the one to tell her. Though, I am sorry for everything, Edward. I do love you; you're my brother._

I kissed Edward's cheek and made my way into Emmett's waiting arms.

"Thank you, Rose, my sister." I heard Edward whisper and I caught his eye, slightly nodding at him.

"I want to go, Emmett. I need to get out of here." I whispered quietly, hoping he would be the only one to hear.

I saw him nod and we took off towards the woods. I had no destination in mind, but I knew I needed to be away from the family.

I knew my outburst was needed. The family could have tried harder to stop me, if they wanted. The fact that they didn't, obviously told me they felt the same I did.

Maybe this is exactly the push Bella needed to make a choice and hopefully she'll choose my brother. I may not like her very much right now because of all she's done to Edward, but I knew he needed her in his life. I only hope she needed him too.

 ***A/N (as of April 18, 2016): Okay so I just got a review about the possibilities of this one-shot becoming more. I have thought about it but as of right now, I have no time to continue. I would have to wait and see if Rosalie will inspire me to write again because I don't think I'd write this story in any another POV, at least for now. Perhaps an Edward's POV, but Bella's? Eh. So we'll see. I will be thinking about this idea more and more as my summer vacation gets closer and I'll have more time to write. I don't know if it'll be a long multi-chapter story or just a really long one-shot, though I'm leaning towards the multi-chapter story. I won't post it until I'm absolutely done with it, though. I'll try to get it finished and posted before my summer gets busy since I have two vacations planned and my kids have been signed on for summer activities because I don't want them bored out of their minds at home. If you like the idea of me continuing this one-shot then please let me know! I'd love to hear your thoughts. If you feel this is a good place to leave it and let your own imaginations run wild then drop by and tell me so. Alright, I'll end this here. Thanks for reading my rant! :)**


	2. Becoming one of us

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight related along with the characters.** **I did go back and look at Chapter 26 where Rose's confrontation with Bella took place and this occurs immediately afterwards. I also went back to skim Chapter 24 and I borrowed some of SM's dialogue from there. You'll see.**

 **Anyway, this is Edward's POV so we'll catch a glimpse of what went down after Rose and Emmett left and see where our couple stands. I hope I did his POV justice. I haven't written anything in his perspective in so long.**

 **Anything in** _Italics_ **are the thoughts Edward hears.**

* * *

There was a tense pause once Rosalie ran off to cool down and Emmett, quickly, followed behind her. He'd never deny his mate anything.

Would Bella ever be my mate?

Rosalie's words - "If she was truly your mate, why is she stringing you and Jacob along, huh?" - were ringing in my ears. In the background, I could hear Bella sobbing, her wet apologies, and Alice's comforting words, but I paid them no mind. The same went for my family's various thoughts in my mind. This was one of the times I wished I wasn't a mind reader.

I needed peace and quiet. I needed to think.

 _"Edward?"_ I knew that voice. Slowly, I latched onto Carlisle's soft voice penetrating my thoughts. Letting his thoughts pull me out of my own.

Still not speaking, I turned towards the patriarch of the family and saw the raw concern in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Edward!" Bella wailed as soon as she managed to escape Alice's grasp, heading straight towards me.

My arms instinctively wrapped around her. She's everything I ever wanted. The question was, did she still feel the same about me?

The kiss shouldn't have happened. Didn't Bella see what he was doing?

Every brush of the shoulder she gave to my concerns played in my mind. Obviously, she didn't see or she did but didn't care. Which, frankly, hurt worse than her being blind to Jacob's ploy.

I was starting to realize a lot of things and none of them boded well.

Coming back to the present, I looked down at Bella in my arms. She had calmed, slightly, at the feel of my arms around her but not by much.

She whispered another apology into my cashmere sweater.

Hot, red anger swirled in my belly.

Pushing her away, I saw a flash of hurt flit across her features.

"No more apologies, Bella." I said, firmly and resolutely. "I don't want to hear another one."

With the help of my speed, I was able to place some distance before her reflexes kicked in to keep me close.

"Edward," I heard the shock in Alice's voice as she neared Bella once more.

With my gaze solely focused on Bella, I voiced to Alice, "Do you still see her becoming one of us?"

Several sharp intakes of breath were heard across the room, yet Alice's hiss was heard the loudest.

"How can you ask me that?" She sounded incredulous, "Of course I still her see becoming one of us and being a part of our family!"

Narrowing my eyes, I finally turned my gaze into the person I was closest to – besides Carlisle – in this family.

"Do you, really, Alice? Because from where I'm standing, I don't see how her future can still be as clear cut as you make it out to be."

If looks could kill then I'd be dead from the force of Alice's murderous gaze.

After quirking an eyebrow at Alice, I turned my attention back to Bella and saw her wiping her tears away on the sleeves of her blouse.

"I still want to become one of you, Edward."

And there it was. No mention of becoming my wife and being my one and only. It was all about becoming a vampire to her. She'd become obsessed with the idea of immortality. If asked, I'm sure she'd mention the Volturi as an excuse, but I knew better.

"You told me you understood the connection Jacob and I share, Edward." How dare she use my own guilt against me? "You said it yourself that Jacob patched me up after you left and it was bound to leave some sort of bond between the two of us."

I felt Jasper send a wave of calm my way when he felt my anger spike a few levels too high. Silently, I nodded to show him my thanks. I was going to need to be calm for what I was about to say.

"I know what I said, but you also didn't want me blaming myself. You wanted to place the blame all on yourself. Now, you don't want any of it."

I chuckled, bitterly, as I saw her blink several times before my words truly sunk in.

"Perhaps I haven't earned your forgiveness if my departure after your disastrous eighteenth birthday is still being used an excuse."

Bella continued to worry her lower lip as she stepped forward to come near again before she was stopped by Alice, who was eyeing me warily.

"You'd never be saying any of this if it hadn't been for Rosalie, Edward. She's putting thoughts into your head. I love you. I want to be with you forever. Isn't that what we both want?"

Rosalie hadn't done anything but open my eyes and made me see how foolish I'd been. How I'd been making my family pay for my mistakes when there was no need.

Knowing Bella wouldn't believe a word that was said in good favor of Rose at the moment, I shifted the subject.

"I think we both have a lot to think about, Bella. You told me yourself you loved him, but you loved me more. I don't know if I truly believe that." I said, slowly, and watched as every word seemed to cause her physical pain if the grip she maintained on Alice's arms was anything to go by.

After a few moments of silence, I decided to turn away when I heard it.

"Edward, please."

Strengthening my resolve, I continued to walk away and felt Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper follow behind me.

Alice chose to stay with Bella.

I could hear her whisper assurances and the rhythmic noise of her hand smoothing out Bella's hair.

 _"I'm proud of you, son. I believe this short reprieve may be exactly what you both need."_

 _"Oh, Edward."_ I heard the mental sigh before Esme wrapped her arms gently around me.

Jasper kept his thoughts, surprisingly, blank but a quick squeeze to my left shoulder was all I needed, to know he was supportive of my decision even if Alice wasn't.

I could only hope Bella and I would come to the same decision in the end.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did ya'll think?! Sorry it took so long for this. I've got more ideas brewing because I don't think I can bear to part with this storyline yet. I may have to seriously consider this "Needed to be said" complete after this little glimpse. I do have a sequel in mind. I've got several notes written down of what I want to write on and we'll see how the sequel goes. No title yet, no summary yet either. I'm 3 months pregnant, cranky, and exhausted. So please, please bear with me. I've also got Done Sacrificing outtakes to finish and the sequel, Road to Happiness, is being written at this very moment as well. Check my profile for updates on DS, Road to Happiness, and Needed to be Said. My profile will be where I post the title to the sequel for this story, the summary, and all that other good stuff. Thanks for reading and for sticking by me even though it's been a year, I think. Ya'll are the best! :D**


	3. NOT AN UPDATE - IMPORTANT INFO!

Hey guys, sorry if you got excited and thought this was another chapter. Sorry about that. I know I mentioned at the end of chapter 2 Edward's POV in Needed to be Said how I post updates and such on my profile. I don't know how many of you go and check it out, if you don't that's cool. Lol. I'm posting this author's note (I guess I can call it that?) because I wanted YOUR opinion. I'm thinking of setting up a poll but apparently only registered users can vote? So I do want those who read the story as guests to vote too. So please leave a comment or send me a message letting me know your decision if you're not able to vote. I should first tell ya'll what the poll would be about. That'd be helpful, wouldn't it? Sorry guys, pregnancy brain. Anyway, the whole reason for the poll is to find out whether I should do a sequel for Needed to be Said or not. I want to hear YOUR thoughts. Let me tell you my rough plan for the sequel while not giving too much away. Jacob will not be the bad guy. I promise he won't. I won't make him be all Dark!Jacob or anything. I was thinking of going beyond an Eclipse AU and head into Breaking Dawn. Does Edward forgive Bella easily? Will they get back together too quickly? To me, that's not realistic. They have a lot of things to work through. Edward has issues and so does Bella. They have a lot to talk about. But will they end up together eventually? That's the question. The sequel won't just be about Bella, Edward, and Jake. The rest of the Cullens and perhaps, the pack will be seen too. So this is my plan for the sequel. Now I can do something else. I can label Needed to be Said as "IN PROGRESS" instead and change the summary a bit so it can flow with the story better. I'd post a few more chapters and not really go into Breaking Dawn. I'd gloss over major things and mainly let your imaginations run wild. I don't know if that made any sense. It would be a few chapters of Bella and Edward fixing things, I won't go into the nitty gritty details if this option is chosen. I won't even go into my plan for Jacob too much, if this plan chosen, either. I'd give a brief overview over things. Ya know?

So first option is the sequel and I don't know how many chapters I'd write because I don't really have a good outline for it yet. Second option is a few chapters, fix up the summary for Needed to be Said, and it's just a brief overview.

Let me know what ya'll think. I'll post the poll with the question and the two options. Only one option can be chosen from those who can vote. It'll be blind.

For those of you can't vote, the question is: What should I do about Needed to be Said?

The options are:

1st Option: Do the sequel.

2nd Option: Continue with Needed to be Said for a few chapters.

There you have it, folks. Thanks for being patient. The poll will be open starting today (March 4, 2017) and I'll close it NEXT Sunday (March 12, 2017). It's posted on my profile! I may extend it depending on how many people are voting. If you want the date to be extended then leave me a comment or send me a message. Again, thanks ya'll. Happy voting! :D


End file.
